Free
by perseusjackson101
Summary: Katherine needs to get out of erudite. She is tired of being compared to her sister and needs to be free. This story is and takes place in tris dauntless training if you were wondering and this is a no war story too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody I got this idea a couple of weeks ago and I thought it would be a great fanfic. So you guys read the summary and should get what it's about from there. This has got to be my only fanfiction that I planned out on paper because the rest of them I planned those out in my mind (not a good idea) so yeahhh I hope you enjoy! **

**Katherine POV:**

I brush my wavy black hair and fix my blue dress. Today was the day of the aptitude tests this could seal my fate. I Katherine Elizabeth Pierce from Erudite may leave my family.

I let my sea green eyes shed one tear. Only one tear. Reason being my parents adore my sister Marissa who is an Erudite leader and want me to be exactly like her. It is annoying and bothers me to hell and back. Yet I shed that one tear for if I do leave this faction.

I walk down the steps where I see Lilith and Jason Pierce my parents. If you ask me I got my father's looks. A thin pointed nose, oval and apparently "sharp" face.

"Honey there you are. Today is a big day and I know you will take after your sister," my mother says.

"Yes mum," I lie to her.

"You better be off Marissa will walk you," my father tells me.

"That won't be necessary Will and I will walk together," I reply.

Will was easily my best friend. He understood me and stood by me. He was more of a sibling to me than Marissa was.

My dad just gives me a nod and I leave. Will was waiting outside my door.

"Hello Katherine," he says to me in a dramatic tone like he was talking to a queen.

I snorted then replied "Good day to you sir". We both laughed as we walked.

**TIME SKIP! **

It was finally time for my test. A woman who looked like she was in her thirty's was in there. She had many tattoos along her arms.

"Hi my name is Lea and I will be administering your test. Please take a seat," Lea said.

I did what she asked. Then she explained to me what she would be injecting and all I could do was nod.

**INSIDE THE TEST **

There was a knife and cheese. I picked neither, the scene changed and there was a dog in front of me. I knew it would not hurt me so I decided to talk and tame it. The scene changed and a group of people were attacking a defenseless man. I did the right thing and grabbed the nearest weapon which was a gun and shoot it.

**TEST COMPLETE **

Lea looked extremely worried and did something with the computer.

"Katherine your results were inclusive meaning you don't fit in just one faction. This is what they call _divergent._ Your results were Dauntless Abnegation and Erudite. Erudite was for responding to the dog so well and Dauntless and Abnegation were from helping the defenseless man," Lea told me.

"I don't understand this test was supposed to tell me where I belong," I argued.

"Well you have three choices. Divergents are always Abnegations so this is quite odd. Katherine listen to me Divergents are considered dangerous if they find out what you are you will not stand a chance. You hear me tell _no one_," Lea tells me.

"A-alight," I stuttered before leaving. I tried to look as natural as possible because Erudites can sense when something is odd or not normal.

**AT NIGHT**

I go to where Will and I always have our little meetings.

"Hey," Will says. He has a sad smile on his face.

"I guess this is goodbye," I tell him.

"Yes, I believe this is goodbye," he tells me before walking away.

Will my brother who I most likely will never see again, he is what is causing me to cry.

I walk home and hope any signs of tears are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katherine POV:**

Today I would be choosing my faction. I knew Erudite was not a option, even though it was one of my results I would not stay here.

I sighed, "What the hell am I going to do".

"Katherine time to pick your faction," dad calls from downstairs.

"Coming", I yell back.

As I walk towards the stairs Marissa stops in front of me. Analyzing me with her cold, ice blue eyes. I hated her so much.

"Hello sister. You better be as perfect as me we can't have a fluke in our family. Hmm," she tells me while flipping her straight black hair.

I roll my eyes and go down the stairs. I hate her even more than before.

**TIME SKIP! **

We are at the choosing ceremony. My "family" is sitting in the back probably looking at me to make sure I choose Erudite. Not a chance.

I see Will go up and he picks dauntless. One of my options.

Finally it is my turn to pick I see my "family's" cold eyes practically screaming for me to pick Erudite. I will not.

I look at the bowls and know what I must do. I take the knife and let it spill on the coals. I am Dauntless. I am brave. I see my family's face one last time and all I can see is hatred and can practically see my dad saying "she is not my daughter".

It doesn't matter they were never family anyway. I sit next to Will and he smiles at me.

**TIME SKIP!**

Will and I meet two girls who I think will be our friends Beatrice and Christina. Beatrice is a short skinny abnegation that I can only wonder if she will make it but then I see her eyes and she sort of looks determined. Christina is a tall Candor and she is really pretty (had to mention that).

When we jump off the train I feel a surge of energy. I know I will enjoy it here.

This guy is telling us to jump off a building. Is he insane! I see Beatrice jump so I jump right after her knowing they will not want us to kill ourselves.

"What's your name," says a girl whose name is apparently Lauren.

"You can only choose once," said the guy beside her.

"Kat," I reply confidently. Kat, I like the ring to it. The name sounds "Dauntless" and not like a formal Erudite name. I walk over to Beatrice.

"Congrats on first jumping Beatrice," I tell her.

"Thanks. By the way it's Tris now," she replies.

Tris, it really fits her. Anyway Will and Christina didn't change their names. We explain to them we changed our names.

Will gives me a look when I tell him I changed my name to Kat but he accepts it.

Four the guy who told me I could only choose once explains that we are being ranked, people will become factionless and people jump over the chasm.

I hope Will, Christina, Tris and I make it. I have to make it; I need to show my family I am strong. I will be dauntless. I will be brave. I just have to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat's POV**

We were all getting tattoos today. Let's just say i was super excited because I could finally look dauntless AND it will help make me more confident even though I'm doing great so far (sadly Tris isn't great but I know she can pull through)!

"Hey Tori," Tris says with a bit of a scowl on her face (we dragged her here).

"CAN WE GET TATTOOS," Christina yells. Ah Christina a bit of a chatter box if you ask me. I love the shopping though I find it really fun.

"Sure," Tori replies while grabbing a tattoo book.

As we all look through the book of designs I notice something that catches my eye. It was an eagle and I had the perfect image in mind.

"Tori I'm ready," I tell her.

"Let's get started then," she tells me.

We got to the back and I pull off my new black sweater.

"I want three eagles where my neck or shoulder area meets with my back. I want the eagles to be flying upward as if they were leaving me," I tell her and point to where i want it.

"Perfect," she replies before staring.

When she is on the final eagle she asks "do they mean anything."

'Umm it means I want to be free from my family so each eagle represents a person and they are flying away far away from me." I answer her. We all know it's true my family is horrid and I want them to leave.

**AFTER TATTOO IS DONE**

Tris finally picks out something she likes and I decide it's the perfect time to leave. As I walk away I bump into someone. To be exact he's a Latino looking boy who seems tall has curly-ish hair that fans and the colour is brown. He was insanely cute and he was wearing a bit of a goofy – looking smile and I could feel a blush on my face and I NEVER blush.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you there," I tell him quickly.

He laughs a bit but replies "no it's alright I'm Uriah."

"Kat," I tell him.

"Are you a transfer by any chance,' he asks a bit curiously if you ask me but still had his goofy smile on his face

"Um yeah from Erudite, you a dauntless born," I ask him.

"Yep, I am," he answers back. We both continue talking about training and questions about each other pop up here and there. I actually really am enjoying talking to him. I feel as if I look at him more the hotter and cuter he becomes. Not only that but he seems pretty insane and fun.

**Uriah POV**

Bumping into Kat probably has to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is beautiful with her long, wavy black hair and sea green eyes that sparkle. Gosh I just met her and I feel this way. Not only is she gorgeous she seems like a really fun person and I still can't believe she transferred from Erudite to seem this… great I guess.

"Do you want to go zip-lining with me and a couple of friends tomorrow," I ask her. Please say yes, please say yes, and please say yes!

She looks at me skeptically so I quickly add "the friends is two girls named Lynn and Marlene plus my brother Zeke."

"Alright I'll meet you in front of the tattoo parlor," she tells me. YES I GOT A DATE (I think, okay not really but whatever).

As she turns to walk away I notice her tattoo of three eagles. I wonder what they mean and for the first time with girls I actually want to get to know her. I have to ask someone what this feeling is, but first I need some dauntless cake.

Kat's POV

Oh my freaking goodness. Did he ask me out on a date? Did I say yes? I have to talk to Will about this and yes I know he isn't a girl but he's my best friend and brother (almost).

"HEY WILL I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU," I yell.

"Shut up Erudite," Peter tells me.

"Mind your own business Candor," I snap back.

I walk over to Will and sit on his bunk.

"What do you need to tell me," Will tells me leaning on the wall.

"Well so after getting tattoos and by the way you need to show me yours I bumped into a Dauntless Born names Uriah and we talked then he asked me if I wanted to go zip-lining so I said yes," I tell him a smile playing on my lips but that soon disappears once I take a look at Will. He looks furious.

"Kat you barely know this boy and he could be using you to get a better ranking," he half shouts at me!

"He isn't and you haven't even met him much less seen who he was," I sort of growl before storming off.

How the hell could he be so cruel I mean for once somebody takes an interest in me and wants to do something that seems like fun and he just…. argh! He's being so stupid. I feel my heart break a little, would Uriah use me to get a better ranking. Stop it Kat! Be rational you only met this boy and you can be friends that's the end of it. Seriously I mean who believes in love at first sight. I sure don't! I mean I think I don't.

**YES I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! I have had no time to type this so sorry but I did go ahead and in my fanfic journal I planned the next three chapters! It's gonna be great read and REVIEW! **

**5 reviews for the next chapter (easy goal for yall to complete)! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Will's POV (I'm switching things up) **

I felt terrible for yelling at Kat but she's my best friend and I don't want any guy to use her! Kat rarely trusts people so I suppose she can tell if she can trust others like she did with me (though it did take four months for her to be my friend) I still am worried because she is like my sister. I treat her the way I treat Cara. Great I'm thinking about Cara. Faction before blood Will faction before blood.

"I'm just going to go apologize I mean she can think for herself without me helping her," I think to myself before getting up to find her.

I walk and see her by the chasm just gazing at the waves crashing by the rocks. I shivered before walking up to her.

"Kat I umm would like to err uhh apologize I was completely out of hand but you're like a sister to me and I don't want to see you hurt," I tell her. She looks up at me and hugs me which I was startled by.

'It's alright William just please don't doubt me I can protect myself. I mean this is dauntless after all," she replies while untangling herself from my arms. We both walk together to meet Tris and Christina and by the looks of it Tris is extremely tried from yet another shopping trip.

**TIME SKIP! **

**Uriah POV **

The next day I walk over the tattoo parlor to meet up with Kat. Marlene kept asking me questions if I liked her and me being me told her she was a friend and then proceeded to stuff my face with cake. I just can't help it dauntless cake with its smooth creamy texture that doesn't make you sick is heavenly. Ah yes I'm day dreaming about cake while meeting a girl I think I like.

"Hey," Kat says as she walks toward me. She put her hair in some sort of braid (I'm a guy do you think I know what kind it is but I looks like a fishtail and I am not even going to tell you how I know). She also is wearing a black tank top (that shows off her tattoos), some dark denim jeans and a pair of combat boots. She was umm let me put it this was "smoking hot."

"Ready for some zip-lining," I ask while slinging my arm around her casually.

"Yep," she laughs her green eyes sparkling. Do I sound too lovesick? That's what Zeke called it.

As we walk I ask her "how's initiation."

"Good I had to fight Drew and Edward so far," she replies but when she says Edward her voice has a strain in it. Edward was the guy went with the factionless along with another transfer the other night. Now I remember!

"Oh that's cool I went up against Lynn and a dauntless born names Ethan," I tell her. She smiles at me.

"So we're getting ranks tomorrow," she asks.

"Yeah and luckily I beat Ethan and tied against Lynn so I think I made it," I tell her.

"I won both of my fights so yeah I'm pretty sure I did well," her eyes now distant.

'Anything wrong," I ask her with worry filling my voice.

"It's just that it feels so wrong that I beat Edward because now he is factionless cause of the eyeball thing. I know Peter attacked him but still," she tells me and I can see tears threatening,

"Hey you didn't know Peter was going to attack Edward and you want to pass initiation so you did what you had to do," I tell her comfortingly.

"Thanks Uri," she said with a smile playing on her face. I felt my whole world glow.

**IDONTKNOWWHYIDIDTHISBUTI'MJUSTANANNOYINGPAGEBREAKSOYEAHHHHH **

**Kat POV**

Zip-lining was fantastic I mean the wind in my face and my hair flying everywhere it was such an adrenaline rush! I met Zeke (Uri's brother) and his two friends Marlene and Lynn. Luckily the three of them warmed up to me (Lynn a lot less though). Uri comforted me and I just felt so safe in his arms. Sadly since I have no idea what these emotions are I'm going to have to talk to Christina and Tris.

**The next day! **

I placed second! I mean that's amazing I never thought I did so well and all my friends made it. I know I felt especially proud of Tris who got sixth (I guess looks can be deceiving).

"Congrats," I tell Tris.

"You too I mean second that's amazing," she tells me and I see a huge grin on her face.

I look at the board again and see Al has luckily made it to the second stage because Edward and Myra went to the factionless. I don't know how I feel about him getting in though I mean he is my friend but he only got in because two people went factionless. I got taken away from my thoughts when the son of a asshole Eric started to speak.

"Today is visiting day. Not all of your parents will show up but that's alright because it will help you pull away from them," he says with his stupid wicked facial expression. What is it? Angry? Happy? Who the hell knows?

I have an idea if my family is showing up or not and honestly I don't care because I'm dauntless now I can handle it.

When I walk out Eric grabs my shoulder and I turn around giving him my best "what the hell" face.

"Congratulations," is all he says before walking away.

All I can think is "why the hell did he touch me" and "ew the slimeball touched me". Sorry but I absolutely hate Eric with all my being.

I walk out of the training room in silence.

**OMFG I GOT 6 REVIEWS! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited my story it means a lot. I have some Kat and Uriah going on which is fantastic. I wonder if Eric likes a certain someone. Hmmm? You'll find that out soon! **

**Sorry this took longer than expected to upload I have been super busy and couldn't upload this any quicker which sucks. **

**Update at 10 reviews (because I am so nice I'm going to make this easy for you)! **


End file.
